Is This Insanity?
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: None of the club members would have ever suspected…that one day the twins would up and die. No…maybe die wasn’t the right word. Kill themselves? No… No one expected Kaoru to lose his mind…all of them knew the real story, but the parents had covered it up.


"**Is this Insanity?"**

_WindFireFoxYuki_

**Warning: This story is rated M for later graphic violence scenes. Its mostly a precausionary measure since I and my twisted mind have no idea what 'graphic violence' is """-coughcough- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did But not all wishes come true.**

* * *

_The aura in the club was bleak. It was only natural; everyone had spent hours upon hours in a filthy police station interrogation room answering the same questions over and over again. If any of them knew why the two had done what they'd done they wouldn't have been so confused when it happened. None of the club members had any idea that either of them were anything like that. None of the club members would have ever suspected…that one day the twins would up and die. No…maybe die wasn't the right word. Kill themselves? No… No one expected Kaoru to lose his mind…all of them knew the real story, but the parents had covered it up with the police. Hikaru and Kaoru had always been depressed of course they'd kill themselves. Right? _

* * *

Tamaki paced back and forth on the expensive carpet of the twins room floor, his aggravated purple gaze flicking from his path to the quiet twins on the bed lounging off watching him with similar curious expressions. Tamaki stared at them once more then kept walking chewing on his index finger as he moved.

"**My Lord…"**

Hikaru started, freezing Tamaki in his pacing ritual, though the king never did take his eyes from his previous route. Kaoru ignored this and continued what his brother was about to say.

"**You called us to sit here and watch you pace?"**

Tamaki's hair bristled and the twins blinked at his sudden electrified reaction. He turned on them suddenly purple orbs glistening with tears that left the Hitachiin blinking from furious confusion.

"**Haruhi is moving away!"**

Now it was the twins turn to bristle and look aggravated. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru, sure Haruhi was a nice girl and she was his 'friend' but she was intruding on their world and he had no problems with her suddenly disappearing. Hikaru on the other hand, may have been worried about this and this bothered Kaoru to no end. Everything Kyoya had said at Karuizawa was coming true…Kaoru couldn't have that. Amber hazel eyes ripped from Hikaru to gaze upon the weeping king who had ungracefully latched on to the Hitachiin's legs and was sobbing in to their designer pants.

"**My Lord…I don't know what you think we can do, why didn't you call Kyoya?"**

"**I did! He wouldn't listen he hung up!"**

"**Maybe because it's six in the morning?"**

This only brought a fresh wave of tears from the formidable blonde. Kaoru sighed and lifted Tamaki from their legs. A maid had come scurrying to the door hearing the noise and Kaoru took no qualms with dumping his sobbing friend on her and telling her to 'deal with it'. The door closed behind her and it was quiet for the twins once again.

"**Haruhi's…leaving?"**

Kaoru's body tensed, he had known Hikaru would take it hard. Slowly he turned to see Hikaru sulking on the bed as he knew he would, it hurt…more than it should hurt to see his brother look so damn near tears over some girl that was breaking them apart trying to make them different…trying to make them see the world differently. It terrified him, Kaoru literally stood their shivering and the only comfort he'd got was the warmth of his brother's arms wrapping around him.

"**Don't cry Kaoru we can always visit."**

Kaoru went cold, was that why he thought he was upset? Could Hikaru really be that ignorant towards Kaoru's terror? Kaoru's amber eyes lifted staring in to Hikaru's with a fierce determination. Haruhi would be gone and his brother would be his alone again!

But it wasn't to be so…the next week Haruhi and Kaoru were chatting quietly in the corner of the Host Club room, Tamaki had all the time in the world to explain how he'd managed to give Haruhi's father a better job that let them keep their commoner's house and would even help them get a bigger one in the near future. Kaoru listened with a heavy heart, but something inside of him had died that day.

Kaoru stood surrounded by girls feigning innocence and hoping his brother would come rescue him. But he didn't Kaoru's eyes slipped from the girls around him to where Hikaru was laughing in the corner with Haruhi.

"**Kaoru-kun's Hikaru is snatched up in the corner with Haruhi! How dramatic!"**

Kaoru felt rage brew inside of him so deep and bloodthirsty it frightened him. He turned away from the girls quietly and fled from the host club room.

Hikaru looked up startled at the door that had suddenly slammed. He nodded to Haruhi and the game began.

**"Kaoru no wait!"**

That statement had been followed by squeals of fans all around.

Kaoru's feet bit in to the ground but he missed a step, it was all perfect but to Kaoru it wasn't an act. He was running away, he was running away from that horrifying part of himself that thought it would be a really good idea to crush Haruhi's entire world so that he could selfishly claim his brother again. It was the same kind of selfishness reserved for spoiled children and brats. Kaoru didn't care, as he tumbled backwards and two arms wrapped around his waist, rather than the cold floor he fell on top of a warm body. Hazel eyes filled with tears as Kaoru's slender fists beat in to Hikaru's chest.

"**Bastard!"**

The girls up the stares were squeeing and cooing with glee, they thought it was all part of the show. Hell Hikaru thought it was all part of the show, so when Renge yelled out through her megaphone for them to kiss, Hikaru laughed and good naturedly touched his lips to Kaoru's. The crowd went wild.

Kaoru closed his eyes in the kiss, hiding from the lack of affection in the touch. He pulled away tears on his face and finally Hikaru seemed to realize something was really wrong. Kaoru got up; if eyes were the window to the soul then Kaoru was in trouble…serious trouble. There was death in his eyes and Hikaru had seen it and had been confused and thrown by it. He'd hoped to hide it but…but he couldn't. Not anymore at least.

* * *

_Blood splattered everywhere in the room. How could they possibly call this suicide? The police had been called by the neighbors and when turned away by the parents had taken measures to get back inside legally. Upstanding citizens don't report that shrieking was heard half past dawn and expect to be ignored. The police searched the house until they got to the third floor and the large double mahogany doors parted revealing a rank scent. There on the floor was a battered body and one that wasn't battered. _

_Two male freshmen at Ouran, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. At least that was how they were labeled in the police report. To the police Hikaru was battered to death because he'd asked Kaoru to do it, upon realizing that one twin could not live without the other, Kaoru took his own life with a bullet to the head. Gun powder residue on his forehead proves this fact._

_Tamaki looked out the window of the host club room, his hands were trembling. In the end Haruhi's Father had wanted the move and they'd left and gotten a job with another branch of the Suou business. Kaoru hadn't needed to do what he'd done. The Aura of the club was still deathly empty; Tamaki glanced at Kyoya tabulating something on his calculator and Honey eating cakes with Mori-senpai. Fear flooded through him, his family was broken…Kaoru had gone insane and destroyed it all._

* * *

Kaoru walked down the halls of his home dragging the bat behind him and the Smith and Wesson revolver from his fathers shoe box in his other hand. Tears rolled down his cheeks and small pathetic sobs broke free from his mouth. He wasn't ready to let go of Hikaru just yet…not yet…not ever. He stopped in front of a mirror and almost jumped, his skin was pasty and his eyes hallow and crazed looking. He muttered something unintelligible and struggled his lanky fingers through his faded locks; unsatisfied he shattered the mirror with the gun.

He had to keep moving after all, Hikaru was waiting for him.

Kaoru pushed open the bedroom door; Hikaru was pulling on his PJ pants, his body and hair wet from the shower. The sights made Kaoru catch his breath;

"**Hikaru…Kiss me…please."**

Hikaru had blinked and laughed before going to Kaoru just as his mouth was about to touch the boys the bat took him across the head, Kaoru was screaming accusations at him before he realized what he was doing.

"**Don't picture her while you're kissing me Hikaru!!"**

The bat took him again and blood marred that perfect beautiful face and body. The bat made a thick meaty sound as it crushed his rib cage. Luckily his parents weren't home yet and he'd sent the maids away. Tears rolled down Kaoru's blood stained face as he laughed weakly.

"**Kao…ru…why—"**

Another blow took him at the knee and he recoiled curling up and screaming so loud from the shattered joint that Kaoru thought he'd go even more insane.

"**Don't ask stupid questions Hikaru…I'm doing this because I love you…Don't you know anything?"**

Kaoru beat in to Hikaru with the bat over and over again until finally just before he died he whispered one last thing.

"**I love you…Kaoru…I…forgive…you…"**

Amber eyes closed down and a single tear marred a path through the gunk on his face, a clear piece of flesh where the tear fell to the ground. Kaoru screamed clutching his head and dropping the bat with a wet clattering sound. He scrambled away from his brothers body and just as the door slammed open signaling his parents had cum he fired in to his skull. As his eyes closed and he fell back he found Hikaru's hand and held it. Before his brain fluids leaking to the floor caused him to spasm and tighten his grip, he whispered sweet things to Hikaru's corpse while his parents had attacks and struggled with what to do…Kaoru died holding Hikaru's hand that night and it was the happiest he'd ever been.

_No one suspected Kaoru would ever go crazy; he'd always been so reserved and kind after all. But Tamaki gazed at the remainder of his family and turned to the door. He could almost hear the twins laughing with their arms around Haruhi's shoulder. He had the unbelievable sensation to run to the door and fling it open. Yelling at them for manipulating Haruhi who was their friend now not a toy! He could hear Haruhi's snippy tone asking 'Now?' He closed his eyes and for the third time that day Tamaki cried. Kyoya, Honey and Mori looked up at Tamaki then looked away. Their Lord was suffering, so were they but they'd hold it in. After all…Haruhi would come back for the funeral. Maybe Tamaki could persuade her father better this time…maybe not. _

_The doors parted revealing the twins, Cheshire grins etched in to their faces. Tamaki turned slowly to stare at them tears in his eyes he wanted to call out…he needed to hear their voices. But it wasn't the first time he'd had this delusion, he felt Kyoya's hand on his wrist and he closed his eyes and screamed._

* * *

_**Yuki:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed my fic please RxR I know I'm totally horrible but I swear I haven't forgotten any of my other stories. For you fans that read my princess tutu story I apologize my comp totally crashed as I was uploading the next chapter so I'll get that to you as soon as I find my jump drive x-X and you guys who like my **Shattered Dreams** story its come its coming please review some more to it it totally helps me write more! Thanks guys!


End file.
